


Kisses and Hair

by thenumber2pencil



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumber2pencil/pseuds/thenumber2pencil
Summary: Art for my favorite 2x3 author - of which story? Pick one. All of them are great, though I have a particular love of the "Two out of Three" series.https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/pseuds/The%20Manwell
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Kisses and Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Manwell (Manniness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manniness/gifts).



I have to confess, this wasn't even a pairing on my radar until I started reading the Manwell's works, and now I can't get enough.

Watercolor version: 

(I forgot that hot press paper and I are enemies......)

Ink version: 

Keep on making amazing work, my new friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to remove a black line from the side of the second drawing.
> 
> Also, how the fuck does Trowa's hair even work? Like, that has to be a danger of stabbing someone's eye out!


End file.
